


Debugging

by wecassidy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Engineering, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecassidy/pseuds/wecassidy
Summary: Padawan bonding time, featuring electrical engineering.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Debugging

Really, Obi-wan should have seen this coming. He didn't regret signing Anakin up for engineering courses at Coruscant U — it did wonders for Anakin's self-esteem to work with peers in a field where he was obviously talented — but lately Anakin tended to rope Obi-wan into whatever project he happened to be tinkering with. Not that Obi-wan minded any chance to spend time with Anakin! It was always inspiring to watch him work.

"OK, the inverter is putting out 30 volts RMS and current is… 1 amp. Got that, Obi-wan?" Anakin's voice reminded Obi-wan that he was here to assist his padawan, not sit around wool-gathering.

"Indeed I do, my young padawan. If my calculations are correct, you should see 15 watts on average," Obi-wan responded.

"15 watts! That doesn't make any sense! Some of the peripherals are a bit flaky, but if things were that bad it wouldn't even turn on! Let me check your math."

Obi-wan was a highly respected Jedi Knight. He negotiated with dictators and rebel leaders, finding peaceful solutions where others thought there were none. He had faced down the worst the separatists had to offer with nothing but his lightsaber, his wits, and an excellent sense of humour. He did not need his math questioned by —

"Oh yeah, here's your issue - those readings I gave you already had the amplitude in root mean square, so you didn't need to divide by two" continued his… irritatingly correct apprentice. Obi-wan comforted himself with the knowledge that at least nobody need ever know of his shame.

"So we're getting 30 watts average from the inverter. Obi-wan, you underestimate my power."


End file.
